In some cases, a location such as a dwelling may include multiple movable barriers such as an entry gate and a garage door. The multiple barriers may be opened or closed as a vehicle arrives or departs to and from the dwelling. However, in some circumstances the opening and closing of each of the barriers may only be completed by respective barrier controlling inputs and/or devices that are each associated with the respective barriers. This functionality may require a driver to utilize respective inputs and/or devices in a specific order to ensure that an intended barrier is opened and/or closed.
In some scenarios, when the vehicle is arriving towards each of the barriers the driver has to time when to manually actuate the opening of the each of the respective barriers. As it may take a significant time to move each of the barriers from one state to another (e.g., closed to open), the driver may be forced to wait until each of the barriers is fully opened before parking the vehicle. For example, the vehicle 102 may arrive in front of the entry gate with it having only partially completing its opening cycle while the garage door has not yet started its opening cycle. Consequently, the vehicle driver must completely stop the vehicle and wait for one or both of the entry gate and the garage door to completely open thereby wasting time and fuel/energy.
In some cases, signals being sent simultaneously to both of the barriers may conflict with one another when being sent from a single transceiver of the vehicle. Such an issue may cause one or more signals to be interrupted and cause further delays with respect to opening or closing on or more of the multiple barriers. Consequently, the vehicle driver may have to manually actuate each of the barriers separately in order to avoid such signal conflicts which may cause driver distraction and some of the aforementioned drawbacks.